<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thawing Out by BBTwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725206">Thawing Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBTwo/pseuds/BBTwo'>BBTwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Clone High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arguing, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Innuendo, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Missing Persons, Post-Canon, Rejection, Sex Jokes, Unrequited Love, no graphic depictions of sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBTwo/pseuds/BBTwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up 20 years in the future is not as easy as it sounds. Especially since the clone's feelings are just as vivid as yesterday while the world has moved on. With tensions high and Gandhi is mysteriously gone, how can they survive the rest of their clone high career?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JFK &amp; Joan of Arc (Clone High), JFK/Joan of Arc (Clone High)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 20 Years Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the clones never came home from prom, the foster parents were concerned. When the principal was missing in action, they teamed up with the school faculty to try and find them, but after days of searching to no avail they gave up. They figured the government had a new use for them… but it would’ve at least been nice to get a heads up. The foster parents continued to live in Exclamation since they didn’t have to pay taxes or mortgages… and it was nice to have people understand what you went through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lived this way for 20 years. In this time they lost a few of the town members, including Toots, who died peacefully in his sleep due to age. Out of the memory of their children, they would maintain the clone high school grounds. Most of the teachers worked other jobs for other schools but would come back to Clone High to help with the preservation efforts. They welcomed new things into their lives like smartphones and Netflix- and the most recent of them being vegan. The decline of meat consumption reminded citizens of the abandoned meat factory across town. They all agreed it was an eyesore and they should demolish it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demolition crew arrived at the scene. Without bothering to check what was inside, they swung a wrecking ball at the building. The brick wall caved in on itself and they made a gigantic hole in the building. But they couldn’t prepare themselves for what they saw next. About 100 people were frozen in a room! The demolition crew started freaking out and made a ruckus. They went inside to investigate the scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck, is that John Stamos?!” one of them said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to die if he unfreezes we need to call somebody!” another said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The local EMS came by, which was manned by a couple of the former foster parents. Wally and Carl happened to be on shift. But when they realized what was inside… they started calling everybody they knew. Wally was uncontrollably sobbing and Carl hugged him tightly. The teenagers started to slowly thaw out. Carl made his way into the room and saw his son in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Classic Jackie…” he laughed. He got his hands under Jack and carried him over his arms and loaded him into the back of the truck. Wally jumped in the back and embraced Jack, as much as he could while he was frozen. He whipped out his phone and started calling the parents. Carl went back for those girls Cleo and Joan since they no longer had foster parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um hey, what about John Stamos?” one of the wreckage crew members said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figure it out yourself. I haven’t seen these kids in 20 years!” Carl said. He put the girls in the back of the truck and sped off home. He blasted the heat as high as he could and ran through traffic lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally ran into the house when they stopped and started the fireplace. He held the door open for Carl, who moved the kids in one at a time, in front of the fireplace. Wally ran around frantically finding every blanket and warm piece of clothing he could and left it in front of the fireplace. There was already a puddle under all of them. Wally looked at Carl, age had not treated him the nicest, he has a lot of wrinkles, including his tattoo. Carl looked at Wally, his hair was completely grey, his glasses lenses were very thick, and he needs a cane to get around most times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he’ll recognize us?” Wally gasped, remember the fact that they’ve aged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably but it will shock them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> I have hair dye upstairs,” he said quickly going up the stairs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t overdo it old man,” Carl sternly teased</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh stop it you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A half an hour later, Wally came down looking 10 years younger with his hair now back to its original color. Jack’s hair is starting to come to life. Along with his feet. Wally threw the warm clothes on top of Jack, and then Joan who was also naked. And then on Cleo who had a dress on that didn’t cover her completely. Wally plugged in a hairdryer and put it on Jack’s face. Carl left momentarily to get a plug-in heater and put it next to the clones too. Wally and Carl looked at each other and the clones melting. Wally stopped the hairdryer for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, what if they aren’t themselves anymore?” he asked in worry </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, what would you do if we were suddenly 20 years in the future?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I meant physically, would they be okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I had to guess, they might pull through this,” Carl responded. This caused Wally to turn the hairdryer back on and put it closer to Jack’s face and move it around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack slowly started to come to his senses. He started to blink, but his eyes were heavy. He couldn’t move… and it was cold. Very cold. But he was in front of his fireplace? What happened? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my goodness gratuitous! Jackie, you’re back! Your eyes are moving!” Wally exclaimed. Jack tried responding but couldn’t move his lips either, so instead flashed a confused look with his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I probably shouldn’t try and startle you right now, but you’ve been gone for a long time. We thought we would never see you again…” Wally said as he went in to hug the still frozen Jack. “We’re going to try and get you and your friends to move again, okay?” Wally said as he kept blowdrying Jack’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next week on Clone High: Will the clones get unfrozen? What will happen with the Joan love triangle?! Is this just a time-skipping method so the writer doesn’t have gruel over writing these teenagers slowly melting? Find out on the next episode </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. He Speaks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wally and Carl have been working their asses off to get the house as hot as possible to defrost the ancient teens. Finally, progress was made, Jack could move his legs around and his face was freed from the ice. Most of the ice was gone from his body but frost was still on various hairs and he was numb in a lot of places. Jack was finally able to look around and first off saw that he had clothes on, wet ones from all the ice melting but he was still grateful for the gesture.  He looked above the fireplace and he feels like he hasn’t seen a lot of the pictures up on the mantle before. He looked over to his right and saw that Joan and Cleo were here too. He has to admit, as much as this situation was very confusing but at least Joan was okay, and Cleo wasn’t with Abe. Joan caught him staring in her direction and he quickly looked away, it was not his intention to make her feel more confused.<br/>
 <br/>
 Joan was in a similar position, albeit more confused. How did they get here? How did everyone react, are they gossiping about what they saw right now? And what about Abe… what was he going to say, and JFK… ‘Oh my god’ she thought. She was able to look over and saw JFK in a stiff position, and caught him looking over! She thinks back to the exchange that they had outside of the Meat Locker and wonders what is happening between the two of them. But she probably shouldn’t think so hard about it, JFK probably treats all the girls that way. She’s seen how close he was to Cleo when they were dating. And heard the tales of hooking up with the JFK. She continues to mull over thoughts while nothing was happening.</p><p> Last and certainly not least (in her books), Cleopatra. And boy was she pissed off. The whole bullshit with Abe before they were supposed to have sex on her magical night. Of course, this is the moment he realizes he loves Joan. Her picture-perfect plan she’s been crafting had to be ruined so quickly. What’s even worse is that Joan somehow slept with her ex. What a bitch. When she is able to move she is going to grab the nearest pillow and slam it into Joan. Or maybe she should give Abe a piece of her mind. The rage building up inside of her was growing by the second.</p><p> The three teenagers sat idle near the fire. Jack used his legs to move his back toward the fire and faced Joan and Cleo. He tries to move his lips, he tries wiggling them for some time. Joan and Cleo give him a passing glance. Finally, he was able to open his mouth, even if it hurt. </p><p> “HARK! I er uh can finally talk. And more importantly, I er uh can finally see some girl-on-girl action here~” He winked. Joan glared him down. As much she wanted to, she couldn’t hit him and anyway. But she did manage to scoot herself closer to the fire in the desperate effort to hit him. Cleo also glared at him. “Tough crowd,” he said. Wally and Carl ran in upon hearing Jack talk. </p><p> “Baby! Oh my god! It really is you!” Wally said rushing over to Jack.  “I never thought I’d hear your voice again,” Carl said, standing from a distance. </p><p> “What er uh do you mean?” he questioned. “And also… it looks like you turned into a raisin… what happened?” Wally and Carl exchanged glances.</p><p> “We’ll fill you all in when you aren’t dependant on the fireplace.” Carl said. </p><p> “I’m going to make some food, Carl can you help those girls, Joan and Cleo with their faces. The blowdryer is near Jack,” Wally said, leaving the room. Carl grunted and went over to the hairdryer and went to work. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prom Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not updating sooner. I had writer's block!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carl has been sticking a hairdryer in Joan’s face for what felt like the last twenty minutes. Cleo was brooding with her thoughts, while Jack was lost in space. The night he just had has been playing over in his head since he had nobody to talk to. His heart jumps in excitement when he recalls Joan not pushing him away for once as he was honest about his feelings. </p><p>“As always the only person I er uh can make laugh is me,” Jack said. Joan let out a giggle, but a genuine giggle. Not the fake ‘<em> Oh JFK, you’re sooo funny </em>’ giggle. “Let me show you a uh good time,” he said offering his hand. </p><p>“I’m not going to sleep with you, Kennedy,” Joan deadpanned. </p><p>“Woah woah woah woah… woah… <em> woah </em>… I’m not er uh looking for that right now. Unless you want to… I er uh just want to dance.”</p><p>“Even though you’ve asked me to sleep with you multiple times?” </p><p>“Well er uh… yeah. But, with you it’s different. I er uh can want because er uh… I er uh want to see ya happy, Betty.” he stammered. Blood was rushing to his cheeks. Joan raised an eyebrow, but relaxed a little bit and took his hand.</p><p>“Okay, fine, show me a good time, JFK,” </p><p>“Please… er uh call me Jack,” he insisted. </p><p>“Okay, Jack,” she said with an ever so slight smile. Jack’s face got all red as his heart skipped a beat. Jack peeked inside the door and saw everyone gathered around the stage for Prom Queen and Prom King announcements. He closed the door and looked back at Joan, who surprisingly hasn’t let go of his hand yet. He gently yanked her into his embrace and his free arm around her waist. Joan stumbled into Jack and put her arm around his waist for support.</p><p>“Why aren’t we going inside?” </p><p>“They’re all er gawking over Prom King and uh stuff,”</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be there for that, it sounds like an automatic win for you,” </p><p>“Aw Joanie, I’m uh flattered,” Jack winked. “But I er uh don’t want to go if you er won’t be my Prom Queen!” which caused Joan to turn a shade of light pink. </p><p>“Wait… seriously?” </p><p>“Yes… seriously. Being er out here with you, I er uh wouldn’t want it any other way,” he said tightening the grip on Joan’s hand. Joan blushed and looked into his eyes. Jack looked at the ground for a second before returning the gaze. They locked eyes as Jack started to move his feet around. Neither one of them were saying anything as they had this comfortable silence. They started to move to the beat of their own feet against the rocky asphalt. Joan was awkwardly stumbling to try and keep up, but it was not one of her strong suits. Jack let out a slight chuckle and decided to twirl her around. It caught Joan off guard and she almost tripped over herself, but not before Jack caught her and took her into a dip. Jack looked deep into her eyes and kept her in that position for almost too long. Joan moved her gaze down to Jack’s lips and other facial features. </p><p>Her impulses took over her and she quickly went in for a kiss. It was quick but it left a lasting feeling— his lips were actually quite soft. She looked away regretting her decision, but Jack tightened his grip on her hand again. He slowly lessened the distance between them again and put a finger on her chin, redirecting her to look at him again. He let the rest of his hand gently slide up to her cheek and put his forehead against hers; not wanting to scare her away. Both of their hearts were needlessly racing. Joan closed the gap between their lips again. Jack slowly guided Joan to a wall, where he put her against it. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths, every inch that they could traverse was covered. To Jack, it felt more real than the “french” kissing he shared with Cleo in the hallways of Clone High or the countless other broads he just used for sex. There were sparks, emotion, and warmth. Jack was getting high on this feeling of ecstasy. </p><p>He tries to stay in the moment and savor it, as he moves the hand on her face to the back of her head, playing with her hair. Joan adjusts her arms to go around Jack’s neck. They were cold to the touch which sent electrifying shivers down his back. The two stayed in this state for what felt like an eternity, Jack couldn’t get enough of Joan and hoped the feeling was mutual. They broke apart to catch their breath every so often. At one point Joan put her head in the nook of Jack’s neck which made him hold her tight as he shivered from the sensation. Joan was also shivering, she was wearing a crop top despite it being cold outside. He took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around Joan, and pushed the hair in her face behind her ears. He let his guard down and gave her a genuine smile. Joan nuzzled herself into Jack and wrapped her arms around him tighter. He lowered both of them onto the ground and Joan readjusted herself on his lap and let out a small gasp. </p><p>“What is it?” he asked.</p><p>“It’s just that uh… you’re…” she stammered, ignoring eye contact. Jack let out an ‘oh’. He didn’t even realize it, but he was rock hard. ‘I mean how could I not be?’ Jack thought, taking in the sight of Joan being flustered. Which just made the situation downstairs worse. </p><p>“Don’t uh… don’t worry about it Betty, tonight’s about you, not me,” he reassured, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it. “We can er uh… take it slow,”  </p><p>“I want to you to have a good time too-”</p><p>“It already is!” the words escaped his mouth loudly. “I er uh… wanted this for a really long time, and uh… I never realized how much I er uh did until asked ya to prom and you actually said uh yes,” Joan’s heart melted, and she squeezed Jack tightly. </p><p>“Well… I don’t think I’d be against you showing me a good time,” she said. She started moving her hands down his sides slowly and-</p><p>GASP! The sound came from Joan, who was finally able to use her mouth again! She was taking in a lot of air and trying to control her breathing to be normal again. Jack was smitten by Joan, even if he was just thinking about the night they had together. Carl stopped the hairdryer so she can talk. </p><p>“Joanie!” Jack yelled with a big goofy smile. He was looking at her with puppy eyes like she was the only thing that mattered. Carl looked at Jack, and then at the girl, and back at Jack. He smirked and got up from where he was sitting and went to the other room. </p><p>“Oh… uh, hi,” she said shyly. Cleo glared over at the two of them and rolled her eyes, not that anybody was looking at her. Jack wiggled his fingers as he slowly regained feeling in them. He grabbed a blanket near him and flicked it with his wrist over to Joan. </p><p>“I er uh don’t know why we are here but I’m uh glad you’re still with me,” he admitted. There was more he wanted to say but he’s been trying to suppress the urge to make sex jokes. A realization hit Jack when he was in bed with Joan, he was head over heels for her and didn’t want to fuck it up. Wally was peeking around the corner, looking at the two.</p><p>“No sex joke?” Joan commented.</p><p>“Just for ya,” Jack said. Wally stopped peeking and went over to his husband. </p><p>“Wow! He didn’t say a sex joke to her,” he said.</p><p>“I think our Jack has an actual crush on her,” Carl commented</p><p>“Maybe this is just what he needs,” Wally said with a smile. He picked up a tray and went into the living room, he had made warm cookies and some hot chocolate, which he hoped would help them melt faster. </p><p>“Hey there! Glad to see you’re slowly unmelting, Joan!” Wally said as he came over with the food.</p><p>“How do you… know my name?” she asked. </p><p>“I will explain when Cleo can talk, but for now all you need to know is that I’m Wally. The other man is my husband Carl. And don’t freak out but… welcome to your new home!” he said with giddy.</p><p>“Her new home?!” Jack exclaimed.</p><p>“Oh, and Cleo’s too!” Wally said happily, looking at Cleo. She shot very confused glances at Wally and Jack. Wally kneeled down and gave them the cookies and hot cocoa. “Let me get tables for the hot cocoa and straws, then we will start working on Cleo!  </p><p>“Wow, two girls uh living with me? What a dream come true,” Jack said. Joan rolled her eyes. “Oh but don’t you er uh worry Betty, you’re more of a dream come true,” Joan felt her face heat up and she looked away. </p><p>“S-Shut up…” she let out, with no malice. Wally came over and made sure the clones could eat and drink with their limited moving capability and started to blow the hairdryer in Cleo’s face. Although the clones were left in a bigger state of confusement, they were at least able to enjoy this peaceful moment at the fireplace together.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Newfound Concepts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The two slightly unfrozen teens were exchanging looks at each other while enjoying their hot cocoas, there was no point in trying to talk over the hairdryer being aimed at Cleo’s face. Not that Joan was complaining, the silence was comfortable. Joan was truly grateful for the hospitality of Wally and Carl, but she couldn’t stop thinking about the fact he offhandedly mentioned that she was going to live here now. What was that even supposed to mean? She had Toots!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About time!” a frustrated voice let out. Joan and Jack looked over to Cleo, the hairdryer being blown on her face has finally allowed her to speak. Carl turned off the hair dryer and went to go get Wally. “So first I’m at prom and Abe doesn’t want to have sex with me and then suddenly I’m at JFK’s house and I’m supposed to live here?!” she started to angrily rant. “What the hell happened to my house? And my stuff?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Cleopatra! I’m so glad you’re awake,” Wally said with warmth in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so I’m just going to cut straight to the point… What do you mean we’re living here?!” she accusingly questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, fear not, now that you babies can talk we are going to tell you,” he said. “Carl? Come over here baby,”. All the attention is turned onto Wally and Carl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to beat around the bush here. It’s 2021 right now. You guys were frozen for the past 18 years,” Carl announced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But don’t you worry, babies! Nobody here has forgotten about you guys, we all thought we’d never see you again and we are beyond ecstatic that we found you,” Wally butted in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mom left, didn’t she,” Cleo deadpanned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um yes, she did Cleo. I’m sorry,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be, of fucking course she’d leave. But Toots is at my house so wouldn’t he be our guardian now? We can take care of ourselves,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About that…” Wally said trying to think of what to say next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Toots died.” Carl interuppted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peacefully in his sleep, a few years back. But yes, he is no longer with us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TOOTS!” Joan let out in a sob. She started to cry uncontrollably. Jack looked over at her wanting to comfort her, but not being able to fully move yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… gay foster dads, can you er move me closer to her…” Jack asked awkwardly. Carl sighed and maneuvered him to be close to Joan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! About that, Jackie guess what! Gay marriage is legal here now! We got married as soon as it became official!” Wally said showing off his ring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh er, that’s great, Dads.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And LGBT people are openly accepted now by most people, isn’t great?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, LGBT?” Jack asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lesbian, Bi, Gay, Trans people, and more! I never thought the day would come, I’m so proud of us as a society.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s bisexual? And er, trans?” Jack asked again in sheer confusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Bisexual is when you like men and women, and other people! And being trans is when you were born a boy but inside your head, you feel like you’re a girl and start to present that way… or vise versa! There are also people who aren’t a boy or a girl, or sometimes are… it’s complicated, they’re nonbinary!” Wally raved as he ranted on about the progressiveness of modern society. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a thing?” All three of them asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hot,” added on Cleo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wally, I think you’re overloading them with information,” Carl said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Oh my god, sorry! If you have any questions about anything please feel free to ask,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we get our stuff from our old house?” Cleo asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can get it for you, sit tight,” Wally said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where er, where are the others?” Jack asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m assuming their foster parents got them, we actually found you guys first. It’s a long story,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is Toots?” Joan asked through sniffles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They buried him, we can take you to visit when you guys can move,” Wally said. “Oh, and Jack, in honor of you, and Ponce, we’ve been upkeeping his grave. We’re sure he’d love to see you again,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad,” Jack sighed looking to the ground. “Ponce…” he sighed looking towards the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll also be sure to get you new clothes and electronics and anything else you need to make the readjustment to society easier! Jack, we love you and Joan and Cleo, please make yourself at home and don’t be scared to ask for me and Carl for anything,” Wally said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should leave you to process things, sorry Wally talks too much,” Carl said, dragging his husband by the arm to leave the room. Joan’s sobs were the only sounds left in the room, while the other two teens were mostly silent out of respect, and mulling things over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry… for… crying,” she barely got out in between sobs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joan.” Jack said sternly. “You should never be sorry for crying over something like this. I cried over Ponce when he left us.” Joan looked over at him, not believing him. “Yeah I know, it may not seem like it but I can cry over things. Just don’t tell anybody else though. Especially you, Cleo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah,” she said disinterestedly. “So anyway, what the hell happened between you two during prom?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not now, Cleo,” Jack said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay but like, you AND Joan? I don’t know how you did it. I thought she was immune to your womanizing charms,” she teased playfully. Jack looked over at Joan who was still crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to hear what happened,” Joan said. “Distract me,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joanie, you forgot?!” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I didn’t,” she responded, trying to calm herself down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joanie?!” Cleo said, before fake gagging. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well er uh… I saw Joan disappeared when you guys did. I couldn’t find her, so I lost the other broads to try and focus on finding Joan, and er found her outside without her dress and makeup on. I er uh tried to get her mind off of things and then one thing lead to another…” Jack recalled, skipping over some details. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh okay, so basically you asked to sleep with her and she somehow agreed?” Cleo asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… not like that at all,” Joan said. “He said he liked me for who I was. We had a nice dance and moments together. And he refused to sleep with me, I was the one who initiated it.” Cleo looked over at Jack who was blushing now. “I didn’t know he could act like a gentleman. No wonder all the girls like sleeping with him,” Joan said kind of laughing to herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um no…” Cleo said. “JFK hasn’t acted like that with me before. Every girl he has ever slept with just flirted with him, and he flirted back. And then there is tongue action, and then they want to sleep with him for their image or because she was horny,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait… what?” Joan said in shock. She could feel her cheeks have a hint of warmth to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw shuddup Cleo,” Jack pouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See?” Cleo said. “Anyways you wouldn’t believe the night </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> had. Abe stood me up!” Cleo said. “He suddenly said he saw your face on my junk right when I was about to have the most magical night of my life. Unfucking believable,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” Joan said in disbelief. “My face?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, tell me about it,” she said. “As soon as everyone hears what happened nobody would want to date ME, a prom reject!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, I don’t think anybody would care anymore. We are 20 years in the future basically,” Joan said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh right fuck, that. God, it’s going to be so annoying finding out how to be popular again and what’s trendy,” she said before letting out a long sigh. “Well, this is the price I pay for my beauty,” There was a moment of silence between all three of them. “Speaking of being in the future and all… That bi thing makes sense, so do people like say they’re that now? If so, I’ll say it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, really?” Joan said, not knowing how to react. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, remember the whole thing when you were on the basketball team? That was hot,” Cleo said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh er yeah… that thing on the basketball team…” Jack nervously laughed, averting eye contact, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah woah woah, Jack did you not realize I was me, you thought I was a guy?” Joan asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… yeah. You were er a master of disguise there,” Jack said. “You definitely had me watching some </span>
  <em>
    <span>Will and Grace</span>
  </em>
  <span> there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s er uh the show my gay foster dads watch,” Jack admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, is that your way of saying you think you’re bisexual?” Joan asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… but my eyes are er on you Joanie,” Jack said, winking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god get a room,” Cleo said rolling her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we will,” Jack said. Joan looked at him. “If- If Joan wants to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t bang when I’m trying to sleep, I need at least 10 hours!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you guys are going to say your “LBGT” things, then I want to know what your dad was talking about when your dad mentioned people weren’t boys or girls…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you aren’t a Betty what do I er uh call you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, this is new to all of us!” Joan said defensively. Jack flinched in return. “Shoot… sorry, Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, get a room,” Cleo said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well er, we are still all frozen here, we uh cant move.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just don’t make out with your words, Jesus” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We aren’t even going out…” Joan said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We aren’t?” Jack asked in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, no?” Joan said. She could see the disappointment in Jacks’s eyes. It was going to be quite a long time until they thawed out, wasn’t it?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm definitely not projecting myself onto Joan. nope nope nope<br/>Definitely don't kin her either.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Dawn of a New Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Thank you so much for the attention this has gotten while I was away. It may not seem like a lot but it means a whole lot to me. I was really busy with college and mental health kicking my ass... to be honest, I'm extremely burnt out right now. But I want to try writing for Clone High again because I got hyperfixated again. So please enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Joan woke up in a wet puddle on the floor. She slowly got up as her clothes were warmly damp, weighing her movements down. She tiptoed around Cleo, who was “soundly” sleeping, with her loud snores becoming white noise over the night. She was at the edge of the room, looking for a clock. But just found decorative china plates on the wall instead. At this point, she knew the time didn’t matter because she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. The tall window, a signature detail of all the houses in town, displayed the beginnings of a beautiful color show. The orange and yellow tones were slow dancing with each other in the deep grays of the late night. Slowly pink started to make its way over the horizon, uniting the warm colors in the sky together. The bright yellow sun rose up to its rightful place amongst all of the white clouds, illuminated by the oranges and yellows. Before she realized it, the sun rose completely. She stood there and took some breathes in and out, she couldn’t be more grateful that they were saved from the meat locker. Entranced by the sights of the sky, she didn’t realize that Jack woke up, and was standing behind her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful morning,” he commented. Joan jumped and quickly clasped her hands over her mouth to not scream. She swiftly turned around in panic before she realized it was just him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You scared me… say something next time,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I er uh just did… I uh said beautiful morning,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No like a ‘Hey Joan’, or something like that…” she said before loosening herself up. “Sorry, I jump if I don’t realize somebody is behind me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” he grinned. He placed a hand on Joan’s shoulder and realized her clothes were damp. “You’re wet... Allow me to dry you off…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not this shit again,” she sighed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With a change of clothes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… okay never mind. I thought that was going in a different direction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can if you want it to,” he winked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… not now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” he said pumping his fist in the air</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said not now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t say no!” he statically said. He took Joan’s hand into his own and led her up to his closet. “I never thought this would happen, this is really a dream come true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve dreamed about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, not this exactly, but I er uh have had many dreams, some a little bit embarrassing,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“John D’Arc?” she questioned. He awkwardly cleared his throat as he opened the door to his room and opened his closet. The room was messy, there were clothes littered across the room and some were overflowing from open duffel bags. Joan awkwardly sat on his bed, which had its sheets neatly made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, they really left everything as it was…” he said as he was rummaging through his stuff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They must care a lot about you, to keep this room untouched for twenty years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… they do,” he said in a reminiscing tone. He kept tossing around his things until he gasped. “Oh my god! No way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she said, getting up to try and peek into the closet. He turned around with a shoe box in hand and opened it to reveal a very moldy shoe box with a shriveled up… thing in the middle? “What the hell is that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twenty years ago, that was uh… weed,” Jack said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Throw that thing out somewhere, I think that’s a biohazard!” she gagged, pinching her nose. Jack opened up the window in his room and let it fall down two stories into some bushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not like that! You’re going to forget about it,” she sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s one with nature where it came from,” he said with an empty smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just take care of it myself, just tell me where your cleaning supplies are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joan wait!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your clothes are damp, at least change,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right, well if I’m going to help with that give me something old” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could do that… ooooor....” he started to dig through his closet again and pulled out “you can wear my favorite Clone State sweatshirt!” Jack practically shoved it into Joan's arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t I let you wear it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” she said trying to think of a reason “um… Well first off-” she was cut off by Jack gently shoving her into the bathroom with it and closing the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not coming back out until you change into that,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or uh… I’ll be very sad…” he said. Joan sighed and quickly changed into the sweatshirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your laundry hamper? Or is it just your floor?” she asked as she opened the door. Jack took the damp clothes and dropped it on the floor. He chose not to answer her and just hug her instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you being so nice to me? You don’t have to act this way towards me…” she let out. He gently pushed Joan away from him and made direct eye contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I do, I have to act this way towards you. Why wouldn’t I. Nothing I said at prom was a lie… I… uh… Joanie...  please be my girl… if you’ll have me!” he pleaded, with his hands clasped tightly together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>